Just Another Day
by somethingUNEXPECTED9520
Summary: Teddy decides to take Victoire to have a day all to themselves that could possibly change their relationship from friendship to something more. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Victoire POV

"Victoire Weasley! Get your vittle legs in ze garden now and do vat I asked you to do!"

Ugh. I can never get a break. My mother lately has been making me do chores nonstop I can't stand it but I oblige because my mother is a force to be reckoned with she can be absolutely retched if you don't do as she asks or break the rules. Although I don't have to worry as much because I know better it's my little brother who I worry about. He's as mischievous as they come probably next to Uncle George he would tell us stories how him and our late Uncle Fred would get into all sorts of trouble at Hogwarts. Mother, I feel is at wits end with Nicholas. Next year would be his first year at Hogwarts and my 6th year.

I got up and walked to the garden to go get rid of all the gnomes mother told me to get rid of hours ago. I took my time going there too. I absolutely hated the gnomes they always ran away and tried to bite me. My father was busy in his office working on whatever it is he does at Gringotts. Looks like Dad can't help me get out of it, he usually helps me by having us switch chores he'll get the gnomes if I tend to the rest of the garden.

When I got outside mother was nowhere in sight I think she said earlier today how she was visiting my grandmother, my father's mother, Molly to arrange plans for my brother's birthday. He was turning eleven next week. I started to try and catch a gnome, once I finally got it I just got the right swing and was about to hurl way into the ocean, I hear a pop I get startled and let go in a hurry it hit's the cottage and comes running back to bite me.

"OUCH! Bloody gnome!" I curse under my breath and try and relieve the finger the thing bit. Behind me I hear a low chuckle and I twirl around my wand ready to jinx whoever it was.

"Whoa Vic no need for that do you want to get expelled for using magic outside of school?"

"Teddy! You surprised me when you popped in, I should jinx you! The gnome bit me."

He starts to walk towards me still trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry Victoire, here let me see it, can't be that bad."

He holds out his hand waiting for me to let him see mine. I cautiously place my hand in his he twists and turns it and shrugs as he says "Eh, you'll survive"

"Alright fine, why don't you do it then, I'm no good at it, anyways what brings you here?"

"What I can't come to see one of my best friends when she only has two weeks before she starts school? Jeez, I come for a leisurely visit and I get to do your chores thanks, Vic your such a good friend" he teases.

I look at him quizzically. "Yea right, you popped all the way over here just to see me?" I knew it was possible but lately he's been so busy with his new job training he barely has anytime let alone to have 'leisurely visits'. He just got out of Hogwarts last year and was now working for the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries, I don't exactly know what he does but then again I don't think I'm supposed to.

"Yea is that so hard to believe that I would want to come see you?" He asks in a joking tone but the look on his face is slightly offended. I sighed.

"Ted, I'm sorry, I just haven't seen you in so long I thought…never mind" I shrugged uncomfortably, I hated feeling this way being in a vulnerable state like this and oh God! I was not going to start crying right now! I quickly wiped away the tear streaming down my cheek before he could see. Although he caught the tone in my voice and noticed the hurt, no matter how hard I try to mask my feelings Teddy always knows it. He suddenly stops what he's doing. It's as if he can read my mind.

"Vic…you don't think that I would ever forget about you, do you?"

I looked around uneasily, really anywhere but at him, "Of course not." I was a bad liar. I could feel his eyes burn right though me for what felt like eons. He finally started to walk towards me not exactly knowing how to approach me, it seemed.

Teddy's POV

I didn't exactly know what to say to assure Victoire that I would never ever forget her. I sighed not exactly knowing what to do, I just reassuringly gripped her shoulder and said, "You know I would never forget about you no matter what was going on in my life, making time for you is always one of my top priorities." This whole time I was explaining this to Vic I decided to keep eye-contact to let her know of my genuine care for her. I also knew that Victoire was, although she doesn't seem it, very self-conscious at times and vulnerable and I absolutely hated to see her like that.

"Teddy, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that, I-I just don't know what got into me. I've just been so stressed lately."

"Vic, I always want you to tell me what your thoughts and feelings are, don't be sorry. How about we get rid of some of that stress, huh? We're too young to feel stressed out." I quickly changed the subject because I just don't think I'm ready to tell her exactly how I feel about her, not yet anyhow, and that's exactly where that conversation was going.

"And what are your ideas?" Vic asked teasingly.

"How about we just disappear for a day?" I looked at her to see her reaction.

"What? Your crazy Ted, my parents would kill me!"

"Come on Vic! Don't worry about that now, I mean when was the last time just you and me did something together?"

Victoire, I could tell was having an inner conflict with herself on whether or not to come with me. Then finally when what seemed like an eternity she looked me in the eyes,

"Where do you want to go?"

**Please please please review! I want to know whether to continue this story or not! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Victoire's POV

"Surprise me." I had responded with a grin.

"Alright, well just remember you asked for it." Teddy replied with a wink. He grabbed my hand and we Disapparated.

When we touched down on solid ground, I gasped for breath I wasn't quite used to the feeling of Disapparating. I wasn't quite aware of my surroundings and grasped hold of Teddy's wrist. He seemed to think it was funny and started out right laughing at me. As soon as I caught hold of my breath I quickly smacked his arm.

"Hey what was that for?" Teddy demanded.

"That was for laughing at me! Don't tell me that you weren't like this in one of your first Side-Along Apparitions!"

"Nah, I was probably worse I actually think I fainted." he chuckled.

"Well…there you go then you have no right to say anything about my reaction!" I said stubbornly, "Anyways, where did you bring me?" I said suddenly looking around never seeing anything like it before. There was a strange machine in shape of a large circle and there were tents all over the place.

"We're at a carnival…Muggle's idea, kind of fascinating isn't it?"

"A carnival? Then what is that circle thing right there?" I asked curiously.

"It's a Ferris wheel. A sort of ride." Teddy said glancing at me to see my reaction. "Do you want to go on it?"

"All right why not, right?" She said nervously. She wasn't really sure of the height of the 'Ferris wheel', I could barely get on a broomstick I was secretly afraid of heights. Teddy definitely could see her fear in the look of my face.

"Come on don't worry it's completely safe, let's go." And he grasped my hand reassuringly and led me towards the ferris wheel. After buying tickets to get on the ride he dragged me along to the long line for this contraption.

"Teddy? How do you know about this? I mean have you ever been to one of these muggle fairs?" I asked curiously.

"Well, my grandfather was a muggle, I don't know if you knew that he died, before I was born. My grandmother would always tell me about my grandfather along with my mother. Well, long story short one of his favorite muggle things he liked to do was to go to these things…carnivals, is what they call these things." He said gesturing to the mayhem around us with all the muggles and the distant screams of excitement coming from all the 'carnival rides'. I looked at him, not really sure how to comfort Teddy, what to say…His parents and grandfather were sort of a soft spot for Teddy because although he never said it, we all knew he looked at all the Weasley's and Potter's who had both their parents alive and well and of course he had his grandmother which he loved dearly, and Harry, his godfather who loved him like a son. He still felt as if he was missing out on something…

Teddy's POV

For some reason I felt comfortable talking to Victoire about his parents and grandfather, unlike anyone else. I felt comfortable talking with Victoire, I mean she was my best friend, I could tell her anything…except one thing. But that was besides the point. I looked down at Victoire and smiled, "Looks like we're next, come on!" I grabbed her hand and helped her into the compartment on the ferris wheel. She looked hesitant as she sat down nest to me, "Don't worry, the views great from the very top!" I reassured her squeezing her shoulder. And the ferris wheel moved and they began the ride.

"Teddy?" Victoire spoke for the first time since he shared the story about his grandfather. I looked down at her practically snuggling up next to him and he couldn't help but see her ocean blue eyes and her perfectly aligned face, to say the least she looked gorgeous.

"Vic…" He responded jokingly. She chuckled.

"I really love spending time with you. I wish we could do this more often." She said then tucked her head into my shoulder. As they approached the very top of the ferris wheel they lurched to a stop, Victoire gasped under her breath at the suddenness of the stop and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her reaction. As we stopped I couldn't help but notice the view seems ten times better than the last time he had been on this very same ferris wheel two years ago, maybe it was the company, I thought to myself.

"Victoire…." I whispered, she looked at me through her eyelashes and I couldn't help but notice that my heart skipped a beat as she did this. Their faces came closer and closer and then-

The ferris wheel lurched forward yet again, jerking them both back to the reality around them. I quickly cleared my throat as Victoire looked away, taking in the awkwardness of the moment and I couldn't help but think that if the wheel hadn't moved at that moment what would've happened between them, maybe it was for the best, right?

**A/N: So i'm sorry for not updating earlier and I'd like to thank those who had such positive comments on my story! I hope you like it and tell me your thoughts on this chapter or even ideas on what you would like to see from this story again thanks for reviewing and tell me what your toughts are on this chapter and I'll update soon!**


End file.
